comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Hood
Red Hood and the Outlaws is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Red Hood and the Outlaws #30: 16 Apr 2014 Current Issue :Red Hood and the Outlaws #31: 21 May 2014 Next Issue :Red Hood and the Outlaws #32: 18 Jun 2014 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Red Hood/Jason Todd' *'Arsenal/Roy Harper' *'Starfire' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Red Hood and the Outlaws #31 Red Hood and the Outlaws #30 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 1: REDemption' - Collects #1-7. "No sooner has Batman's former sidekick, Jason Todd, put his past as the Red Hood behind him than he finds himself cornered by a pair of modern day outlaws: Green Arrow's rejected sidekick Arsenal, the damaged soldier of fortune, and the alien Starfire, a former prisoner of intergalactic war who won't be chained again. As a loner, Jason has absolutely no interest in this motley crew of outlaws. So what's he going to do when they choose the Red Hood as their leader?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237126 *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 2: The Starfire' - Collects #8-14. "When Jason and the team find out that Starfire is one of the most feared (and dangerous) commanders in all of space, the team will take to the stars to help decide the fate of the throne of Tamaran." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240909 *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects #0, 14-17, plus Teen Titans #15-16. "It’s Red Hood and Red Robin vs. The Joker! And how will the death of Damian Wayne drive Batman into battle against Jason Todd?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401244122 *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 4: League of Assassins' - Collects #19-24 & Annual #1. "Following The Joker’s attack, Jason Todd finds himself lost in his own past. Kori and Arsenal set out to the far reaches of the globe to rescue him, but when they come face to face with Hugo Strange and the League of Assassins, the team might reach its breaking point." - - (forthcoming, June 2014) Digital *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 1: REDemption' - Collects #1-7. - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 2: The Starfire' - Collects #8-14. - *'Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects #0, 14-17, plus Teen Titans #15-16. - History First published in 2011. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer (Issues #1-18): Scott Lobdell. Writer (Issues #19- ): James Tynion IV. Artist/Covers (Issues #1-11): Kenneth Rocafort (Issues #1-11). Artist (#19- ): Mico Suayan. Publishing History First published in 2011. Future Publication Dates :Red Hood and the Outlaws, vol. 4: League of Assassins TP: 11 Jun 2014 :Red Hood and the Outlaws #32: 18 Jun 2014 :Red Hood and the Outlaws #33: 16 Jul 2014 :Red Hood and the Outlaws #34: 20 Aug 2014 :Red Hood and the Outlaws: Futures End #1: 17 Sep 2014 News & Features * 17 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37052 The Owl Signal: Lobdell Hunts Owls with Red Hood & The Outlaws] * 20 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-scott-lobdell-red-hood-starfire-sex-111020.html Scott Lobdell on Red Hood, Starfire, Sex & Gender Inequality] * 01 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-red-hood-and-the-outlaws Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Red Hood and the Outlaws] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website